Purveyor of Good Intentions
by Luna Claire
Summary: Holly King, waitress of a diner called Lucky's, has just been finagled into being an apprentice Fairy Godmother to a crazy woman. Please R&R!


If you had told me a year ago that there was no such thing as a Fairy Godmother, I would have believed you. Actually, if you want to get pedantic, I would still believe you. The correct term is Purveyor of Good Intentions. It _was _Fairy Godmother, but then there was a worldwide explosion of women's rights movements and . . . well . . . you get the picture.

Anyway, it started a week ago when she came into the diner. She had two handbags; one orange, one floral, and both very maude. She had a bumble-bee-rainbow-striped dress poking out from under a brown raincoat with spots of various colors and sizes. Her face was covered with a thousand wrinkles revealing the years and the laughter that filled them, while her white hair reflected the colors of her bright pink umbrella with black and white single-checker trim and pictures of various fancy ladies printed on it.

She came into the diner and sat at one of the tables in my station. She folded up her umbrella and didn't seem to realize the static cling from the vinyl was making it stand on end so that it looked like silver brushfire on her head. I walked over and did my shpeel, "Hi, I'm Holly and I'll be taking care of you today. We are, however, out of bacon. So, if you want the eggs benedict, you'll have to have it with the Nova Scotia Lox or the scrapple. Can I get you something to drink?"

No reaction. She just sat there staring at me for a long time before saying, "Did you say your name was Holly?" I told her that I had, reminded her of our lack of bacon, and asked if she wanted something to drink. She asked me if my last name was King which it is; so, I said yes. To which she responded with her own little shtick.

"Hi, I'm Anna, but everyone calls me Auntie Anna. _I'll _be taking care of _you _today. For instance, you need bacon. So, you'll get bacon." She snapped her long, thin twig-fingers and I could hear the phone ring in the kitchen. I held very still for what seemed hours before Coop poked his head out of the kitchen and yelled "Ladies and Gentlemen of the diner, we have bacon!" The patrons, not being difficult to please, erupted with appreciative applause.

I, on the other hand, tried to look amused and asked her if I was supposed to believe she had done that. "Hot cocoa with lots of whipped cream," was all she said. I turned to check on my other customers and realized she was the only one in my station. Now, I'm not one to brag, but - usually - my station fills up before any of the other girls'. So, having only one customer, and the other girls being busy with at least three tables each, makes me nervous and jumpy. I like being busy and having a thousand and one things on my mind.

That day, as I said, I only had one customer. So, I brought her some cocoa and she asked me to sit down. I politely declined, but then she said I might as well because I didn't have anything else to do. We sat silently, staring out the window for a few minutes, before I asked her if there was anything else I could get her and noticed a second cup of cocoa and whipped cream. She told me to drink slowly and, as I took my first sip, she started talking in this rolling,velvety voice that made me feel like a kid listening to a bedtime story. I was spellbound. All I could do was listen to her speak.

She spoke of the beginning of faeries, the day they lost their innocence, and the forming of the Great Ruling Council. She then entertained me with how the societal developments of mankind led to a reformation of the council that ended in the forming of a new council, one entirely composed of free-thinking faeries and open-minded humans. This council was the Court of Purveyors.

When she finished, and I was freed from the spell of her story, we were no longer seated in the diner drinking cocoa. We were seated among the Court of Purveyors, and I was being instated as Apprentice to Purveyor of Good Intentions: Auntie Anna, formerly known as the world's one and only Fairy Godmother.


End file.
